The Four Horsemen
The Four Horsemen is the name for a group of four men whose aims appear to become the dominant world power and usurp the Russian Federation. They are named after the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. It is the player's objective throughout Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare to uncover information on them and eventually eliminate three of the four. They all have some form of command role in their respective groups. Achievements are associated with them, as the player gets an achievement each time they complete a mission on Veteran that a Horseman dies in, the only exception being The First Horseman, Vladimir Makarov. The Horsemen The First Horseman The First Horseman is Vladimir Makarov, Zakhaev's protege. During the events of Shock and Awe, it was Makarov who was responsible for the detonation of the nuclear device by ordering the strike via cellphone in the Middle East while standing next to fellow Ultranationalist Yuri, as is revealed in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. ''He was also the one who saved Zakhaev back in 1996 in Pripyat, after Lieutenant Price and Captain MacMillan blew his left arm off. He is the longest surviving Horseman, seeing as he survived up until his assassination at Hotel Oasis in Modern Warfare 3 when John Price hangs him with a loose cable. The Second Horseman '''The Second Horseman' is Khaled Al-Asad, the leader of an unnamed Middle-Eastern nation following a bloody coup. He is an ally of Imran Zakhaev. It was believed that he was the one responsible for the detonation of the nuclear bomb in the capital, killing many of the invading U.S. forces (30,000, as Shepherd later revealed), but was later revealed to be Makarov that detonated it. He is later captured alive in his safehouse and executed by Captain Price in the twelfth mission "Safehouse". Zakhaev later deployed a large number of Ultranationalists to rescue him, but it was too late. Beating this mission on any difficulty unlocks "Wrong Number", while beating it on Veteran awards "The Second Horseman". The Third Horseman The Third Horseman is Victor Zakhaev, the son of Imran Zakhaev. Victor is the commander of the Ultranationalist military forces on the ground in Russia. He committed suicide before he could be caught in the sixteenth mission, "Sins of the Father". The achievement “Desperate Measures ” is achieved simply for beating Sins of the Father on any difficulty, while “The Third Horseman ” is achieved for beating "Sins of the Father", and the previous mission “Heat”, on Veteran. The Fourth Horseman The Fourth Horseman is Imran Zakhaev, a Russian Ultranationalist and leader of the "Horsemen". He supplies Al-Asad with weapons, including a nuclear weapon. He was thought to be dead 15 years before the main events of the game, having been shot by Lieutenant Price and Captain MacMillan. However he survives this encounter (being saved by Makarov and Yuri) and "only" loses his left arm. He is killed by Sergeant John "Soap" MacTavish in the final mission "Game Over". The Achievement “The Fourth Horseman ” is awarded for completing said mission on Veteran. Trivia * The Four Horsemen is likely a reference to the Four Horsemen in the Bible, warning the world of the apocalypse. Their names were Pestilence, War, Famine, and Death, and their colors (in the same order) were White, Red, Black, Pale and the riders carry a Bow, a Sword, a Balance (Much like the one that represents Modern day Courts), and a Scythe, and their powers being that the first conquers through means other than war, the next being to take away peace from the world, the third being to bring famine to the world, and the fourth being "over a fourth of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth". It is unknown if each character represents each one of these evils. * The three Horsemen that can be seen in the game are all killed by an M1911 pistol and all but Makarov and Victor Zakhaev is killed with Price's M1911. Khaled Al-Asad is killed by Price's M1911, Imran was killed by Soap with Price's M1911, and Victor Zakhaev killed himself with an M1911 pistol. *The titles of horsemen can be found in Modern Warfare 2 files. However, they are not present in game except for Vladimir Makarov. *The intro of S.S.D.D. in Modern Warfare 2 shows a statue of Zakhaev on a horse, fulfilling his role as the Fourth Horseman. *It appears that neither the United States nor the British knew that Makarov survived the events of Shock and Awe, as he is crossed out in the image of the Four Horsemen talking with each other. They must have assumed that the First Horseman died in the nuclear explosion. *Captain Price has witnessed the deaths of all the horsemen and has killed 2 of them; Khaled Al-Asad & Vladimir Makarov *In the multiplayer from Modern Warfare 2, can earn the emblem of Makarov after complete the challenge "Last Man Standing" from search and destroy. This might be a reference to be him the last Horsemen alive. File:HorsemanWar.png File:HorsemenDeath.png File:HorsemenFamine.png Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters